Vampire Love
by Dragonlady2012
Summary: A single wish ruined her life, she doesent know what to do with her life, some unseen force is pulling her to highschool, she is afraid to love after all she is a vampire, What will she find in high school! Read and find out Review please!
1. Bloodied Past

Vampire Love

_2010_

_Dear Diary, I have finally found you. It has been over 100 years since I last saw you. I had my reasons not to. Im just so terified. I had a great 15 year old life untill that night I made that wish. Why oh why did I make that wish! Ever since that night I have lived with dread. I cant be around anyone without the urge to tear them to shreads and drink their hearts blood. It was 1810 __All Hallows Eve or how they now call it Halloween. It was a beautiful night with a full moon but also blood on the moon usually that ment someone was going to die tonight. It was a ice cold night. Everyone was dressed up as thier favorite monster. I stayed at home while my family went trick or treating. I had stayed home because I was grounded. I had gotten myself grounded because I had asked my boyfriend to come over without telling my mom. I had made a big mistake. When my mom got home from work and saw me and him kissing on the couch she totally lsot it. So when they left I tore my room apart and opened my window to go out on the roof. I didnt notice it till I looked up diary. It was a shooting star a very strange one. arent shooting stars suppost to last only a few seconds? Well that didnt stop me from wishing a wish that changed me and my life. I mean really I know this is a stupid wish and all but I still wished for it. I wished I was a **VAMPIRE**! I should have never wished that wish diary because right after I wished that wish that star vanished and I felt sick. I had thrown up every thing I had ate recently and I got so cold. I couldnt breath! I couldnt move. Only then did I realize how pale my skin color was. I ran to my bathroom and looked at my reflection and OH MY GOD I had **FANGS**! Then I realized diary that my life would never be the same. When my family came home and noticed my change they wanted to take mr to the hospital. I told them no. Then it happen._

I stopped writing in my diary and started to cry. Then when Istoped crying I decided to finish what I was writeing.

_I felt the hunger I feared that would come. I saw their blood veins and then lept at them! I tore my moms throat out and drank her dry! Soon after her my sister, dad, and my cat! I still remembered what their blood tasted like. It was so warm, sweet, and so good! I cant believe I made that wish now I have to live for eternity knowing I was the person that killed my own family. I dont know what im supsost to do. Im over 200 years old now and still look 15 sometimes to other people they say I could pass for 17 or 18. I dont know what im going to do in my life but I know one thing is for sure I need to stop worrying about my blood lust because I have it under controll, my new family knows what I am and they also know I would never harm them only protect them. I need to go to a normal school and they think so to. The only reason im capable of going outside is after I made that wish this ring poped up and ever since I have been wearing it I can go out into the daylight. So I dont know what to look for in my future but going to school right now seems to be the start of whatever im looking for. Im sure ill find it some day but right now I need to worry about how im going to react to others at a school. I mean after all a vampire in high school! lol. Well I need to make sure to store up on blood packets so I wont want to kill any of the students a my new school. Im also kinda worried about my emotions. They are the hardest to control as a vampire. Like if I meet a freaking cheerleader that thinks she is better than me I might not be able to hold back but to rip her head off. lol. If only I could tell the whole world but I know what would happen they would either comr to me to turn them or to kill me! So no way will that ever happen. Well diary I am so happy I found you, you will make it easyer hopefully to stay in school because you are the only one who I can actually tell things to because my parents dont like it when I bring up the vampire issues. Well bye talk to you later D._

After I put my diary away to make sure it was well hidden. I left it so later I could surly find it when I needed it. I opened my window and prayed"Please help me give me a sighn on what I need to do I need help." Even though I knew there would be no reply I still wondered what I was going to do. " Tomorrows school" I said to myself. I was kinda happy but also scared because I was a vampire and that ment all the guys would be hitting on me. Also I would have to try so hard not act so strong but weak like a normal girl! Ill alsp have to try not to look exactly directly at anyone because being a vampire you have powers. So if I look deep into someones eyes they will go into a trance and do and say what I want them to. Also I can freeze time and people if necessary. I can make up illusions out of thin air more than 20 people can see. I can make people feel dangerously high pain, and make them feel highly good in all sorts of ways! I have the power of all elements and so many more so ive got to try my hardest to keep my mood in check because my eye color changes with my mood. " This is going to be one very long school year" I said to myself before closeing my window to read a book the whole night away.


	2. Moveing Forward and the Bet

Vampire Love

As soon as I got up for the day I drank 3 blood packets to make sure I would not get hungry during the day. Just to make sure I put 3 more blood packets in the secret compartment in my backpack. I grabbed my ring and put it on instantly I felt great. The bus would be here in 3 minutes. I still had a lot of things to do so I said " Freeze." Instantly time froze. " I know I shouldn't use my powers but this is necessary." After I froze the time I had exactly an hour before it wore off. So I quickly ran and grabbed my diary from its hidden compartment and started to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Today is my first day of high school! I'm so happy! I hope I do well even thou I probably know every thing in all the books! LOL. But this is not what is so important. What is so important is I never really finished telling you what happened that night when I made the wish and changed. After I changed A ring came out of no were then I heard a voice " Put this ring on during the day or you will perish in the sunlight." Then I put the ring on and I felt right at home. Now because I'm a vampire I cant sleep so after the incident I ran to the closest orphanage. I asked if I could stay there. Of course they did not say no. So they took me in and showed me around to make comfortable. Before they left me alone in my new room they asked me questions. I answered them with most of the truth. I couldn't tell them everything they would have thought I was crazy! After they did leave me alone I cried the whole night away. The very next day my new parents came in. They had read the story of the incident in the newspaper and about the lost child me! They wanted to meet me. Before they met me the lady who asked me all those questions told them my story. They instantly took me home to their embrace. After I gained their trust was when I told them my secret. They were terrified of me till they realized I would never hurt them. Well that's all my bad part of my life. Well my time is up. The bus will be here in three minutes. I know today will suck because all the boys will be staring and hitting on me. Well ill tell you more after school ok diary. Bye._

After I finished writing in my diary I sped to the hiding place to put my diary in it. Then I grabbed my backpack, ran down the stairs, said goodbye to my parents, and speed up to my bus stop. While I was waiting I was thinking what would happen today? Even thou I knew what would happen. When the bus stopped in front of me I got on only to hear "Dang!" Guys were whistling at me, and guys pushing people out of their seats so I could sit with them. Of course I didn't because I don't date guys period. All they care about is sex and I don't want that right now or at least not now. So when I saw an open seat beside this cool Gothic chick I sat beside her. She didn't seem to want to ask questions at the moment so I enjoyed the rest of the way to school.

When the bus stopped for us high schoolers to get off I followed the chick I was sitting with but only for her to say " Id like to be alone right now ok." I just nodded and left her. Then I walked across the track and a group of hot guys walked up to me. Some were behind me. Then without warning one of them grabbed my butt! I was so mad! I had to quickly control my anger before my eyes turned black! I did then I did what a normal girl would do. I slapped him as hard as any girl would. Then all his friends laughed at him and he stormed off. Finally! When I had the time to run without them noticing I sat down alone at a table. Not long after guys were crowding me asking me for my number only for me to give them a fat NO! I knew they wouldn't give up so I sat there until the bell rang for first period.

When it was time to go to class all the guys left me! "Thank God." I said. The day started off the way it should. The teachers gave out rules to their classrooms and discussed clothing. After all that she took name roll to see who was here and who was not. When she called my name all the boys looked and smiled at me. It kinda freaked me out a little. When she called out "**Brieson Lowry**." I looked to see who he was. He was sitting next to me. He was so HOT! When he saw me staring at him he smiled the most sexiest smile I had ever seen in my life! He was georguos! When he saw my mouth wide open he laughed! Oh how I so wanted to kiss him. He was a human like the rest so he to was falling into my charm.

When he asked "You wanna go out with me?" I couldn't talk I was speechless. I wanted to scream "YES!" but I said "No."Like the others he kept on trying but I knew the others had seen my reaction to him so they were all going their way to become mine. When I heard their minds I laughed. This made all the boys melt. When I realized what I had done I stopped. I didn't want all these guys running after me all year! So that meant. No oh No I thought to myself. There is no way I'm going to date a mortal. I couldn't believe I even thought of it . After the first 4 periods were done it was lunch time. Where am I going to sit I thought? All the guys were talking about me and I didn't like how they were. I got rid of my temper before it happened. I didn't want a repeat of that night. So I stopped thinking about it and found that same girl from earlier. She was sitting alone. So I decided to sit with her.

When I sat next to her I said "Hey." She said "Hey." " Whats your name?" I asked her. "Kary" she replied. I said "Cool." "Why are all those guys all over you all the time?" asked Kary. " They all have major crushes on me" I said to Kary. She said "Oh". "Hey can we be friends" I asked Kary. She said "We have been friends ever since this morning so yeah." I said "YAY." "Thanks." "No problem" replied Kary.

Then she got up to throw away her tray then I followed her. When me and her left the cafeteria she took me around to show me the place. It was very pretty. I knew I would love it she showed me the school I left to put my stuff in my locker. When I was done I saw all the guys watching me but I hated what they were thinking. I so wanted to hit them so hard but then I would be sent to the office on the first day of school and that would not be good. So I let them go and thought all about what happened soon as I thought about Briesion my heart thumped hard in my chest. I wanted him so badly. I fought off this new feeling I haven't felt before and left for 5th pd.

The rest of the day went by like a flash. I barly remember what I had learned in 7th pd because he was sitting right next to me! He was looking at me the whole class smirking at me. I knew he was teasing me so I didnt even pay attention when he got a text message from one of his he read it said" I bet you $500 that you would not be able to get into her pants and date her!" "Your on" he text back very happy that all the other guys would back off for now untill he won the bet. The the bell rang I ran twards the door then sped twards the bus.

As soon as I got off the bus at home I ran up to my room to get my diary. When I got it I grabbed me a pen and started to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was horrible! All the guys wouldn't leave me alone. Ugh. They were all staring at my figure and mostly my breasts. This is going to be one very long school year for me unless I get me a boyfriend. I know I shouldn't but I met the most HOTTEST boy in school! I mean thinking about him gives me the Hots! God he looked like a god. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a girlfriend. I have never felt feelings like these before so that's what frightens me. I mean he smelled so gooooooood! I mean his clone nothing els. I kinda do want to know what he tastes like! Well while I'm talking about him ill tell you what he looks like. He is about my height which is 5ft 9in. I know I'm pretty tall. He has auburn hair, brown eyes, a 8 pack!, wears all kinds of color for clothing, he stares at me a lot! Sigh! I cant stop thinking about him. What should I do diary? I mean I'm a vampire and he is a human I could really hurt him and I really don't want to do that! No oh No I don't!Well I know now how I really feel about him but I cant show emotion towards him because he will instantly think that he could get into my pants! After all I am still a virgin for after 200 years! Id like to keep it that way till I find the right guy I'm looking for. Hold on did I really say that! I don't know why I even thought that! Maybe its time for me to eat! LOL! Well goodnight diary love you lots._

After I finished writing I put my diary away in its safe place. I got ready to go to bed. Or how I say anyway I cant sleep! The very thought maid me laugh. For the reat of the night I thought about Briesion. Then I felt that same strange feeling from earlier and shrugged it off again. I had a strange feeling something was going to happen at school tomorrow. I thought over it a miniut but couldnt find an answer and sat down to finish reading.


	3. Temptations

Vampire Love

The next morning when I got up I had a strange feeling about today. "Well I need to get ready for the day" I said. I got out of my pajamas and into my black skull tank top, jeans, and my black shoes. I have always like the color black. I really cant explain it, it happened after I changed into a vampire. A creature of the night. Ever since then I have only pretty much only like the color black. After I got dressed I did my morning routine, brushing my teeth, breakfast or blood, and said "Goodbye" to my parents. I stay at the bus stop waiting on the bus but I get that same very urgent feeling as if I shouldn't go to school that day but I still don't understand why so I ignore the feeling and instantly get on the bus and sit with my best friend Kary.

On the way to school Kary and I talk all about whats going on at school. All the boys are still drooling over the way I look and it is getting on my last nerves so I say " Could you please give me some room for myself so I can think and not see all of you drooling all over me!" All the boys then put their hands up in defeat and agreed to leave me alone for the time being. The rest of the drive to school was very peacefully and oddly quiet especially for the boys. I just shrugged it off and waited till we had to get off the bus then I saw **HIM**.

There he was standing there across from the bus stop were we all had to get off. I guess all the other guys saw my reaction yet again from looking at him and went to talk to him. I watched to what he said to them. He said "Did you not get the text I sent to all of you last night?" Then as if they all remembered they said "Sorry" and walked off. When he saw me walking off the bus he smiled and it was gorgeous! I was so wanting to melt into his arms but I didn't and tried my best to ignore him. He followed me and Kary from away from the buses. After Kary had to leave to study for a test I was all alone until Brieson Lowery decided to sit next to me. I really wanted to yell at him "Why are you following me!" but I didn't. When the bell for first period rang I was happy even thou I realized that he sits right next to me! " I wonder what will happen today?" I said with little enthusiasm.

After then normal routine in first period was over he wouldn't take his eyes off of me! I was so scared to look at him because I didnt want to fall in love not now! So while I had my fight in my head not to look over at me he got out of his chair and he fake fell! When he knew I was looking at him he smiled his seductive smile and I could only stare and not one word came out of my mouth. I watched him very closely when he sat back down. When I thought he had given up for the time being I got back on my morning work. Then he got up again and passed me a note! He slide it under one of my books and said "Read it." I waited until he was gone to read it. It said:

_Hey baby wanna go out with me? Before you say yes or no which I really hope you say yes. Think of all what I could offer you. How I could make you feel. Also all the other guys will leave you alone. ;) I hope you say yes because if you don't this will be one long day for you I guarantee it. So make your choise and tell me face to face alone at lunch. Ce ya later ;)_

After I got done reading it I crushed it up and said to myself "Id like to see you try!"The rest of the periods went by with little ease since he is in ALL my classes. He stared at me, winked at me, and I noticed he was staring at my butt! I didn't even want to know what he was thinking so I blocked out his thoughts out of my head. His thoughts were giving me a killer headache. So when the bell rang for lunch I got queasy. I knew I was a vampire but that doesn't mean I cant have normal everyone was leaving to go to lunch I stayed behind to get all my stuff only to jump into Brieson Lowry! He motioned me to come with him. When I was sure no one was around I went with him.

When we got to our destination he finally said "So whats your answer?" I stared at him for a few moments with a hint of worry. I finally said " No." "No?" he repeated. I nodded my head." Why did you not read all of what it said?" "Oh yes I did I'm saying no because your not my type and your a jerk trying to get me to like you." He just stared at me with a smirk. "What?" I said. "Oh nothing I have some tricks up my sleeve or something like that to make you like me" he said with determination. " Like you could" I said with anger in my voice. After that I stored off to lunch even thou I couldn't eat it.

After lunch it was P.E. class. So I went into the dressing room to change into my gym cloths. We didn't have to wear a shirt so I wore a sports bra, and some shorts. When I was done I walked out to the bench to get roll call done. When it hit Briesons name I looked to see what he was wearing. He looked so flawless every curve of his body was visible and he was shirtless. When he noticed I was looking at him he smiled at me. After roll call was done the coach said "Today ladies you are going to learn how to defend yourselves if a person were to attack you from behind!" After she said this she paired us up with a guy and of course she had to pair me up with Brieson! After we all well most of us got settled with our partner she showed us how we should stand and it was perfect to his plan on trying to make me want him more.

When I got into position she blew the whistle for the boys to get us off guard. When Brieson got on me we had to try to knock them off us and he laughed at me and whispered in to my ear "You like this don't you!" and I said "No!" with anger and then he did what I hope he wouldn't do. He grabbed my butt and I used my powers to knock him off me. Everyone then stopped to stare . Then the coach blew the whistle for us to get dressed for break. After I got done in the dressing room I walked off to a place were I could be alone but I knew I was being followed.

When I got to were I wanted to be I turned around and said "Hello Brieson." He just stared at me with a smirk on his face. " What?" I asked with annoyance in my voice. " Oh nothing its just you hesitated in my question about if you liked how when I grabbed your butt." he said. I was now flaming "There is no way in Hell I did!" He just stared and then it hit me it did! I then said "Well I need to get going to technology class so leave me alone" I said with a slightly cracked voice. He just shook his head with a smile ear to ear. Then he walked away to his friends with a plan in his mind. " Ill prove your wanting of me" he thought to himself before making his plans for next period.

When the the bell rang for the last period of the day I walked slowly to the classroom. When I finally got there there he was staring right at me with a seductive smile. When I finally got to my seat he turned to look at me. When roll call was over I started to get on my assignment but then he did the most perverted thing ever when the teacher had left he slowly put his hand on my thigh and slowly tried to put it in between my thighs I so wanted to moan and let him but then he noticed I wasn't doing anything to stop him and he went even further to see how long I would act like this. Then I snapped because I didn't want him! Did I? So I told the teacher I felt sick and went to the nurses room to call my mom to come pick me up. Before I left I noticed he was still smiling that heart breaking smile at me knowingly.

When I got home I decided to call my friend Kary to see what she thinks I should do. When the phone rang for the third time I was about to hang up then I heared her voice say "Hello?" I said " Hey its me!" Then she said "Ohhhhhh heyyyyyy what you doing?" " Nothing just sitting at home and wondering how to take out all my stress." "From who?" " Brieson Lowery!" " You like him!" "Yes" I said. "Well you should stay away from him because all he wants from you is to get into your pants you know." " I know but Ive got the hots for him so bad and I want him but there is no way he will ever get what he wants from me! " That's it keep it that way well I have to go ok see you tomorrow?" I said "Yes." Then she hung up the phone and I layed on my bed trying to think of ways to stop thinking about him.

Just when I had gotten comfortable I heared a twig snap and I looked out the window. When I thought nothing or someone was out there I left my room to get me something to eat.

When she left her room all Brieson could think was _part 1 is complete just got to make her want me so badly it hurts her to say no._ Then he walked of to his house to think of ways to make me fall under his seductiveness so he could have sex with thinking about it was making him moan in pleasure.


	4. Invitation

Vampire Love

" Announcements to students"! " Tonight is the Crazy Dance!" " You will have to wear costumes to fit what you draw out of your first periods teachers box!" " Everything is for extra credit if you come admission is $3.00 per person so please come to make this festive event one special night!" Then the announcer went off the intercom. After that all the students went wild talking all about the dance that was coming to be tonight at the school. All I could think was "Ugh!" When Brieson heard all the commotion he smirked. " This is perfect" he thought to himself. " When the bell rings for first period ill ask her to come with me to the dance and if she says no... Ha! she wont even see what will happen at the dance" he thought even more with a smirk on his face.

When the bell rang for first period our teacher greeted us with a huge smile. " Good Morning class!" "Good Morning Miss Valentine" we all said to her in reply. " I have the box ready for you to choose without peeking whats inside!" she exclaimed. " Before we do this each class has a different theme to do as to what we were chosen to do by the principle." said Miss Valentine. "Our theme for the dance is monsters!" Everyone liked that idea even I was interested to what monster I would get or who. While she passed them out I heard so far that a werewolf,Frankenstein, Chupacabra, demons, and etc. but so far not even on vampire and that scared me a little bit even thou I knew that if I got chosen to be a vampire I could do it perfectly. When it was Briesons turn I was shocked he got Dracula! I knew know that I wouldn't get to be a vampire so when it was my turn I grabbed on of the slips of paper and read from it and my face went paler than it was already. The little slip of paper said "_ Dracula's Wife!" _

After having a small attack to my heart everyone wanted to know what I was so I handed it to someone only to then realize who I gave it to. Brieson then slowly opened to torture me for sure and said Dracula's Wife! Everyone was then silent and the rest of first period went by slowly and then Brieson gave me a note with a huge smirk on his face. I opened it to read it said...

_Hey! Its me! Would you go to the dance with as my beautiful bride? Really please I mean im sorry about yesterday really I am sometimes I control my urges. This rarely happens to me so could you forgive me and go with me to the dance. We could have a lot of fun and afterwards we could do what you want and i will try not to be to perverted if I can help it. So please answer yes? Or No?_

After I had read all what he had wrote I didn't tell him yes or no the rest of the day. I didn't even attempt to tell him yet what I was going to say because first I'm going to have a long talk with Kary she was my best friend here and I hope that never changes.

" What am I to do?" I asked myself. " I mean all he wants is my body and all I can feel for him is sadness and I don't even know why!" " Maybe its because this is a side I haven't seen of him yet?" " Maybe that is it, but before I do anything I'm going to consult my friend and see what she thinks."

" Absolutely Not!" Kary said.

" Why!" I said to her with multiple feelings.

" You know exactly why!" she said.

" I'm sorry that I might actually have feelings for him and I now wish I just didn't say that!" I said to her walking away.

After the bell rang for 7th period I slowly walked into the class and saw him staring at me with a wanting answer. When I sat down and did all the afternoon assignments I finally got all my thoughts together and said...

" Hey Brieson?"

" Yeah?" he said turning towards me.

It took me a minute and I said "Yes I will go the dance with you."

" Are you serious?" he asked with excitement.

" Im positive." I said.

Then the teacher looked up from his computer and looked to see who was talking when he saw no one he went back to his own businesses and we started to talk again.

" When should I pick you up?" he whispered.

Before I could respond the teacher said " The dance tonight starts at 6:00 to 10:00 P.M. be sure to be there!" and he left us to work.

" Well you can pick me up at anytime you want just give me three hours." I said

" Perfect!" He said.

The rest of the period we talked about what we were going to wear and what we would do to make them look more vampiric. When the bell rang he asked...

" You want me to drive you home?"

I was shocked at the question but then I said " Yes that sounds great."

Even though I didn't tell him I was terrified.

" What will happen if I get hungry?" " What will happen when he leaves me at my house?" " Will he kiss me or even more than that!"

I had so many questions in her head but I knew she had to get home to get ready for the dance.

The drive to my house was very nice I loved the feel of the wind on my skin. When I turned my head to look at Brieson I noticed he was watching me.

The way she was moving her hands in the air, her movements, her sounds all he could think was damn she was beautiful and very sexy but he stopped when he noticed she was looking strait at him.

When we reached my house I looked one more time at him only to notice two very familiar emotions in his eyes lust and love. That startled me for a moment because I knew what he wwas about to do.

He slowly moved in and before he could kiss me my mom came out and said...

" Come on in Summer you need to get ready for the dance!"

I knew she was right so I told her I was coming and she left us alone in peace but before I could say goodbye he ruffly pulled me to his lips and he kissed me. As much as I wanted to push him away I didn't. I let him kiss me. It felt so good it was like he knew what I wanted but he sloly started to pull his hands down lower then I stopped him.

" No" I said.

When she said no to him all he could think was " Wow that was mind blowing!"

When I thought to look up at him I noticed that he was filled with lust but he soon came off of it and said goodbye to me then he drove home to get ready for the dance.

On the way home to his house he thought " Wow that was amazing!"

The more he thought about it the more he couldn't wait for the dance and the funny thing was it was 2 days before Halloween.

When I saw him leave I was very startled about that kiss. When it happened I was able to read all his thoughts and then I noticed the bet that he had made with his pals. That kiss did not feel fake it felt 100% real and she knew it was from all his thoughts. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to get ready for the dance because she had a surprise waiting for him when he comes to pick me up. I laughed at the idea and went into the house to get ready for the dance.

What she doesn't know yet is that something bad is going to happen at the dance that night.


	5. The Dance and Blood

Vampire Love

While minutes passed and I thought I looked very seductive I smiled and asked my mom what she thought of the costume.

She said " Well Honey it shows to much for my taste and wont the school send you home for wearing this?"

" No they wont and you know that because of what I am ill be able to wear what I want when I want." I said with humorous.

" Don't you think you should add some fake blood?" she asked.

" No its fine the way it is and I'm going to have one good heck of a night with my date!" I said in a sing song voice.

" He will be here in five minutes!" I said when I turned my head to see what my mom would say and she said...

" What you waiting for get ready and don't forget your food." she told very sternly.

" I wont I wont." I said to my mom.

Then she left me to do the rest of my costume in peace. My dress was bloody red with a V neck almost all the way down to my stomach, it had Sapphire gems all around and it was really made in the Renaissance time period it had been handed down from generation to generation to me to wear on an special cation and that time was today.

When I heard his car pull up I sped down the stares in an blink of an eye and he knocked on my door. I opened the door for him and when he saw what I was wearing his mouth fell all the way down to the floor. He was speechless.

" You ok?" I asked giggling at him.

"Y-y-yes im fine." he said with stutters.

He was wearing the usual long black cape, plastic fangs, and fake blood.

" You look great!" I told him.

"Are you ready my bride for an wonderful evening with me." he said in an Romanian accent.

After that all I could do was laugh my head off and say yes. Then we both walked to his car and before we left I yelled...

" Love you mom!"

" Love you too sweet hart!" she yelled back.

On the way to school Brieson couldn't stop staring at me. Every time I looked up he turned his head away.

" You know you can stop staring at me right?" I said to him.

He said " Sorry you just look so sexy in that." and he winked at me.

The rest of the way to the school dance was quiet but I couldn't resist not to see what he was thinking so I listened and this was what was going through his mind like fire on wood.

" Damn she is sexy! I wish I could kiss her again and even more! This is very hard for me to hold back all of these emotions some of them I don't even know what they mean!I mean she is beautiful know wonder I love her,Holy Crap did I just say that!"

After that I couldn't go any further in his thoughts I stopped because I was afraid of what I might find but after hearing all of what I allowed myself to hear I really wanted to give him what he wanted kiss him and anything els but I'm afraid to. I'm afraid I might hurt him because of what I am. When I got to deep into thought I felt his hand on my shoulder and he said...

" We are at the school you coming?"

" Oh yes I'm coming." I said in a happy tone.

" I just need to add a few more touches to it give me a minute." I said happily.

While I did the rest of my make-up he stood their waiting on me. How cute is that! When I was done I got out of his car and we walked hand in hand to the dance.

" Oh my gosh are we really doing what I think we are doing." I thought as I looked at our hands intertwined.

As if thinking the same thing he coughed uncomfortable and took his hand out of mine and said...

" Sorry."

" Its ok" I said to him not sure why he did that.

After a long silence to the dance we were at the door ready to come in. He paid both my and his way in that was so nice of him. While he was busy talking to our coach the chaperon I started to notice him more clearly how his body glistened in the moonlight and how his muscles flexed whenever he moved. All in all he was so irresistible I wanted so badly to touch him. Then he moved to look at me and he motioned for us to go inside. When we got inside all it was of blareing of music and dirty danceing. Then he asked...

" Do you want to dance?"

I said "No thank you not right now at the moment."

When I looked up at him he wasn't mad at me at least from what I could tell from his facial expressions.

" Whats wrong?" I asked him.

" Nothing its fine." he said but I knew he was sad that I said no.

I was about to put a hand on his shoulder but then he moved away from my touch and said...

" Holler if you want me." he said.

Before he left to see his friends he added...

" In anyway possible." he said with a smirk.

'Well don't count on it that way!" I said back at him.

Then I was left to do what I wanted to do. Then I noticed that Kary was here with someone and I walked on towards her swiftly. When some of the guys saw this they thought it was the lights that were flickering on and off on the dance floor. When I reached her she turned around and gasped.

" How did you get over here so quickly from over there!" she pointed at were I was earlier.

" Oh I have my ways." I said to her with my plastic fangs showing brightly at her.

" What are you supposed to be?" I asked her.

" Well I didn't want to be what I was chosen to do so I came as a vampire victim!" she said laughing.

" Well that suits your personality doesn't now it Kary." I said laughing with her.

When we were done laughing I asked...

" Who's your date." as I pointed to him.

" Him? hes not my date hes my brother." Kary told me.

" Ooooh!" I said.

Then she asked " You wanna have a dance off?"

" A what?" I asked her.

" You know a dance off?" " Its a game to see who dances the best you can also have your date dance with you if you want." she said teasingly.

" I can dance without him just fine thank you!" I said fuming.

After that she went to ask the DJ to put on a specific song and then I realized what song it was and felt so happy that I knew this song and had a way of dancing to it.

Then the Dj said " Everybody lets clear the dance floor for two contestants! Kary and Summer!"

Everyone then clapped and everything went dead silent. The the song " For Your Entertainment" came on loud and clear. Then we started to dance and all the guys were staring at me and I didn't care. When we were almost done with the dance off Brieson came up behind me and started to dance dirty with me then everyone came in.

" You dance very sexy you know." he said to me.

" Yes I know!" I hissed in his ear.

Before I realized what I was doing my leg rubbed between his legs and up to his male parts. He groaned in lust and then he dipped me all the way down and slowly traced his hand down from my face then down between my breasts to my stomach. Then he pulled me back up to take me outside.

When he was sure no one was around he crashed his lips onto mine with fire. All I could think was not know! Then I slowly gave into the heated kiss. It felt like nothing I've never felt in my long life. We were both moaning then I did the unthinkable and wrapped my legs around him and he bashed me against the wall but then a teacher was walking our way and he stopped and I was back on my feet. When the teacher turned the other way he kissed me again and the worst thing happened my fangs were coming out from my gums and I pulled away because I knew my eye color was changing from blue to red and he said...

" Are you ok?"

I nodded my head and said "Yes." muffled.

" I need to go to the bathroom ok be back later!" I said hurrying out to the bathroom.

I then picked up my purse than ran not caring if someone saw how fast I was. When I reached the bathroom and made sure no one was in their I tore my purse looking for my blood packets only then to realize...

" Oh NO I forgot them!"

Then Kary walked in and said...

" Summer you in here?"

"Yes." I squeaked out terrified to let her see me like this.

"Whats wrong?" she asked with concern.

I didn't realize that she was opening the door when I said...

"NO!" " Please don't!" I said pleadingly for her to understand.

She didnt listen to me so she came in any ways and she locked the door behind her.

" Pleas leave!" I screeched at her.

" No not till you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" she said.

Then she came and sat beside me and told me it was ok nothing bad was going to happen. Then I put my head on her shoulder and started to cry realizing what I was going to have to do. When I tried to pull away from her she pushed me closer to her and pattede my hair telling me not to cry.

Then she said something I hoped no one would ever find out " I know you are a real vampire!"

I then pushed her off me and said "How?"

" Very simple ever since you came to school I've been watching you and how everyone was around you, your movements, knowledge of history, and how you always seem to shy around others." " That's how." she said to me with caring eyes.

" How could you be my friend knowing what I was?" I asked almost at the break of blood lust.

" I'm different from others and im not of your kind so don't worry ok I'm here as your friend and not as an enemy." she said looking at me.

After she said this to me I realized she wasn't lieing to me and was my friend not someone who would force me to turn or kill me. While I was deep in thought my blood lust was going out of control and I couldnt hold it back any longer. As if understanding Kary said...

" Go ahead I dont mind." she said out streaching her neck.

Before I lost all control I said " Thank you! Then I bit into her and she cried out in pain.

" I'm sorry!" I sent telepathically to her.

" Its all right" she sent back before she went unconscious.

After she was asleep I told Brieson that I had to go home but before I left I gave him one more kiss that would leave him wanting more.

When I got home I told mom that I was having a friend staying over she was to excited to ask why and I told her to leave us alone the whole night until morning and she kept her promise. So for the rest of the night I watched over her body makeing sure she was still breathing and Alive! To make sure I didn't turn her.

While I waited on the sun to rise I wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary, October 29 11:30 P.M._

_Ive done something very naughty and very bad last night and I'm not proud of it. I gave in to Briesons demands some and I liked it maybe I am the type to fall the bad boys! LOL! The kiss was so intense It felt sooooooo good and I want to do it again and the way we danced! It felt so right. LOL well what am going to do with myself. I don't even know why I'm in high school but I had the strangest feeling like something was pulling me there I don't know what it is yet but I'm still waiting. But god does he have to make me feel so good and almost complete! Well I am still very angry at myself for feeding on my best friend! I hope she will live till the morning sun comes up and shes all right. I don't know what it is but I'm so excited about Halloween like what I'm waiting will finally be found by then. Well I need to go I'm hungry again this is so strange I'm eating more than I usually do and I'm haveing more the Hots for him now its like I don't know what it is but maybe Kary can help me with it when she wakes up if she still feels the same about us being friends and if she can keep my secret a secret and hopefully no one els will know what happened last night and how she was bleeding. That would be terrible if it got out in the school epescially if it got to Brieson. Well I have to go diary shes up until next time diary bye.  
_


	6. Im in Heat!

Vampire Love

" How are you feeling?" I asked apologetically.

" And please don't lie because ill know." I added.

" I'm fine I just feel a little light headed." " That's all." she said.

" Are you sure." I asked firmly.

" Yes!" she said.

" Your still my friend right and not mad at me?" I asked a little hopping she wouldn't be too mad at me.

" Of course I'm still your friend and no im not mad at you." " So can you stop talking so loud its making my headache worse!" she said.

" Sorry!" I said as I lowered my voice.

" Its alright." she said.

We then sat in my room for what seemed to be hours then I finally broke the silence and asked...

" How much do you know about vampires?"

" Actually really a lot. Why?" she asked.

" Well Ive been one for over 200 years and I have this weired feeling and I'm eating more than I usually do." I confessed to her.

" That sounds like your about to start your period!" she busted out laughing.

" No this is way different from that I mean Ive been doing things I would never do!" I shot back at her.

" What exactly have you been doing." she asked with a smirk plainly all over her face.

Then I told her all had happened at the dance and she knew this was very strange behavior from me. She knew I wouldn't give into him that fast.

" I hope it isn't what I think it is!" she said uncomfortable.

" What is it tell me!" I said almost at the point id scream.

" Well Ill tell you if you come with me to my house right now and pretend you went to school today OK?" she said.

" Alright lets get ready for fake school!" I laughed.

Once they went through the normal routine and sneaked off to Kary's house Kary said...

" Alright lets get to business!"

When we were in her room and the door locked just in case she went to her closet to get a lot of book old and new.

" Here take this one it might be of help with your problem." " Hopefully anyways." Kary said.

While I was looking through " The History Of Vampires" Kary said...

" This is it this is why all your hormones are all out of whack!"

" What is it!" I shouted.

" Shhhhhhhh! my dad is sleeping!" Kary said.

When we stopped to listen to see if he still was asleep I heard him snore.

" Hes still asleep." I told her and she nodded her head OK.

" Its what I hoped it wouldn't be so here goes." Kary said with a serious face.

" Are you positive you want to know." " Its not pretty!" Kary said with worry in her voice.

" Yes I'm positive at least if I know what it is ill be able to fix it." " Wont I?" I said with uncertainty.

She then walked slowly beside me and showed me were to read and it said...

_" When a vampire has been experiencing strange behavior, eating habits, and uncontrollable urges for another person it is called **HEAT. **When a vampire is in heat he/she must mate with the person who caused them into heat. This happens only when they meet their match to stay with for eternity or so called mate for life. If the vampire doesn't mate with their mates this will cause serious problems. It could cause the opposite sex to attack them from what he/she smells. Also when a vampire is in heat they will let off a smell of lust and they will be followed until the vampire is mated. If the vampire is confused to who their mate is they will soon come after them from dreams they will be having after the vampire has gone into heat. When the vampire is mated if their mate is human they must turn them to be side by side forever."_

When they were done reading they were shocked. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the page I was terrified.

" Wow!" Kary said awkwardly.

I was so shocked I had no idea who could have triggered this and I hope to GOD it wasn't Brieson.

" How are we going to know who it is?" I asked.

" I don't know." she admitted to me unsure.

" Well I have some more bad news." she said.

" What!" I said with a cracked voice.

" You have to mate on the night of your birthday or everything will go out of whack!" she told me with a sad voice.

" Like what els could be worse than loosing my virginity to someone I barley know!" I screeched.

" If you don't find the guy before then you will be hunted down by vampires and humans alike all male and they possibly will try to rape you!" she said with urgency.

" Will you help me please!" I asked her with huge pleading eyes.

" Of course I will I don't want you killed by vampires because your in heat!" she said to me with understanding.

" Why does this seem like you've done this before?" I asked her with curiosity.

" I haven't it just seems its the right thing to do and especially if one of my friends are a vampire!" she said proudly.

" Thanks for the info I really do need to get home or to school." I said.

" We both do!" she added along with me.

When we got all of our stuff and woke up her dad to make a fake excuse so we could get in school without us getting in trouble. Her dad drove us to school and we were on our own.

" Well lets get cracking go see if you can figure out who your man is!" she said laughing but stopped immediately when someone approached us.

" Hey sexy!" Brieson said to me then winked.

" Hey." I said in reply.

" Well I need to get to class so bye!" she shouted to me while she left me alone with him.

When I turned around to look at him I noticed somethings were very different from him. He was a little taller, tanner like he'd been outside for a while, he looked like he had been working out for t least two years, he smelt so good like I don't really know how to explain it but it smelt like Heat! He then noticed me looking at him all over I mean all over! The thought of that made him realize to that I looked different. I was taller, very fit, long blood red hair, and her boobs were huge! She also had this amazing smell coming off her in heat waves out of no were he said...

" Will you go out with me I mean really?"

I was a little shocked at first but then I shook out of my trance from looking at his body and said...

" Y-yes of course!" " I would love that!"

When she said yes I felt like I had done something amazing and there was yet to come but he didnt know what that was yet and it confused him greatly.

The he said...

" Come on Sweet thang lets go to P.E.!"

I giggled at the way he called me " Sweet thang".

" OK!" I said in reply.

For some strange reason I felt at peace and so did my body and I realized why. I had found my m-m-mate!

" Is something wrong?" he asked me as he out his hand in mine.

" No!" " Of course not!" " I'm happy that's all." I said in a quick reply.

" OK!" he said laughing. When he was sure I wasn't looking he felt terrible he didn't only just to get in her pants but to love her and do anything any man could do for her so he knew what he had to do.

" Ill be back in a minute ok." he said and the way he said it I knew he would and nodded my head in agreement.

When he reached his friends they stared at him wanting to know whats been going on between him and me. Then one of them had the guts to ask...

" Whats going on?"

" What do you mean by that?" Brieson said.

" You know perfectly what I'm talking about! Ever since you and her have been together you've changed and you always making the face!"

" I'm not making the face!" he shot back at him.

After he said that all the other guys that were listening started to make kissing noises to bother him which it did personally.

" Alright I confess I give up on the bet I'm in love with her!" he said then wish he didn't.

" Well you know what that means right." the guy t6old him.

" Yes here take it id rather burn in flames than try to hurt her like that!" he said fuming.

Then he left without another word and walked strait up to me without any worry on his face.

" Whats the face?" I asked a little afraid he get angry at me.

" You heard?" he said a little confused.

" Yes." I said.

" Oh well the face is when someone can tell if your in l-love." he finally managed to say to me and left me speechless.

" You alright?" he asked.

" Yes!" I said quickly.

Then he asked " My parents aren't home tomorrow could you come over?"

My lust then started to take control over me and I said " Yes!"

" Really!" he said surprised.

" Yes." I said again.

Then he pulled me to him and gave me a huge hug and I didn't know why but I stared into his neck and my fangs started to grow then I said...

" Ill be back ok!"

" Ok!" he said in reply.

When I turned away he then noticed something different about my teeth they look sharp! He grabbed me and told me to turn around I said...

" No!" I whispered.

" Is it true then what Ive been hearing about you then?" he asked me.

" What have you heard about me then!" I asked without looking at him.

" That you are a vampire?" he asked me.

" Of course I'm not a vampire!" I said as my fangs disappeared and looked at him.

When she turned around and I saw a flash of anger on her face and no fangs I realized how much I sounded as a jerk.

" I'm sorry." he said and meant it so I forgave him.

" You know my 16 birthday is tomorrow." I told him even though I was to stay 15 forever.

" Really?" he said.

" Yeah and that's why I wont to spend the day at your house alone." I said and hope keep would keep it that way.

" Ok I wont throw a huge party or anything only if you want to." he said.

" Thank you!" I said with relief.

" Your welcome. When do you want me to come pick you up?" he said to me.

" Don't bother ill be there soon tomorrow just be ready!" I said seductively to him.

" OK!" he said in a happy mood.

When the bell rang for break I told him id see him later in 7th and bye. When I left him he started to think of what we were going to do tomorrow and wondered how she was going to get to his house. He knew what he wanted to do but would not push me to do it if I didn't want to.

While I was away from him I had to go compose myself. I had forgotten my blood again that morning because of all what had happened and I ran into Kary from her art class and she said...

" Are you alright?"

" No!" I muffled out.

" I forgot the blood packets again from all what had happened this morning." I said in a hurry while my eyes were starting to change color.

She then took me around the building and held out her wrist and said...

" Go ahead."

" No!" I said to her.

" You need it!" she told me.

" I don't care I don't want to hurt you!" I said a little to loud.

While Summer and Kary were walking away Brieson couldn't help it to see what they were doing so he followed and when he heard me say " I don't care I don't want to hurt you!" he got curious and peeked.

" I dont care if it hurts you need it before something bad could happen and you know perfectly well by what I mean so take as much as you need!" Kary told me without and hesitation in her voice.

Then Kary did something I hoped she wouldn't and grabbed a knife out of her backpack and cut her wrist.

It started to flow beautiful red blood just the sight of it made my fangs grow to the full length. Without hesitation I grabbed her wrist and bit very hard and she wimpered some but then the pain ceased and was replaced with numbness.

When Summer bit into Kary's wrist he then knew that the rumors were true! His girlfriend was a vampire! But for some strange reason he didnt mind that he felt good about it as if he were to know the truth about her. Then the bell rang for 7th pd and Summers eyes changed back to their normal blue and all the blood was cleaned off and healed!

When I walked in I saw Brieson staring at me with a smile on his face. While class was going on me and him got on our yahoomail to talk to talk to each other.

" You ready for tomorrow?" he typed me.

" YES!" I sent back to him.

" Well your in for a surprise!" he sent me.

" You to!" I sent him.

" I cant wait!" we both sent each other then got back to doing our work.

When I got home I told my mom id be out tomorrow the whole day and maybe night. She sighed and said that we will celebrate my birthday on Sunday and I gave her a smile that lifted her spirits. Then I ran up the stairs and went to my room to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary, October 30, 2010_

_Wow so much has happened since the last time Ive written in you. Ive been worse ever since that kiss me and Brieson have had. Ive been craving his body to touch it and everything els I could to his body. Well me and him have been dating for 2 days now and I'm going over to his house tomorrow to finish the ritual or me myself will be hunted down by all men! Kary forced me to drink from her yet again today because i forgot my blood packets again today. My life at the most right now is falling apart and is in pieces until I do what I'm going to have to do to settle my bodies desires. I wonder if its true if Ive found my mate or if its all just a lie that some writer made up for young adults to read and enjoy if so bummer I kinda liked the idea of him being my mate for life. LOL well that's my life for me. I miss my family so much and all I'm doing to my mom right now is making it hard for her and I know it and I wish I could make it a better place for her and for her to be more happy than the way she is right now. I need for all the drama to stop and have fun for my eternal life and have someone by my side! I hope that person is him. Well diary I need to get ready to go to his house which shall be in a few hours but im going to make his morning tomorrow when the time comes. Wish me luck and oh before I go I wanted to let you know Im going to tell him my secret and if he does still feel the same about me well Ill see what happens then decide or not to turn him or not to. If I do turn him I hope he will still feel the same and a whole lot more for me and maybe even I might live with him because he told me he was thinking of moveing out of his parents place and liveing in his own and he said I could live with him. Well bye D! Tell you more when it happens! BYE!_


	7. Surprise!

Vampire Love

**I'm sorry that I haven't been on in months! School has just been a killer and very hard so here is the day she is in full blown heat!**

_Dear diary,_

_Today is my birthday! I'm so excited I mean I realize what is to take place today when I'm at his house but I'm so scared! I know that I'm supposed to be 16 today but still forever I will remain 15. If I don't go I will regret it deeply and if I do ill be scared. I mean this will be my first. Diary I understand that he loves me and I noticed he saw what I did to Kary. I hope this wont change everything it seems as if doesn't even bother him so lets hope so. Well I'm about to go but before I do i am going to take the time to dress up nice for the special day. LOL. Well for starters NO make-up period! I am going to wear leather pants, a shirt that hugs to all my curves, and some normal shoes. Well im going to eat before I go so bye D!_

After I put my diary away in the secret compartment I went to grab 3 blood packets and drank them. When I was finished I threw them away texted Brieson to come pick me up. He texted okay be there in a min! When Brieson reached my house I was waiting on him in a skirt and a tank top outside my house for him. He smiled up at me when he saw me and said...

" Wow you look sexy!"

I smiled lightly and said " Thanks."

He said " Anytime for my girl!" and winked at me and it made me blush and he smiled at me. I walked over to his car and he got out opening the car door for me. I smiled and sat down and he closed the car door for me and got back inside the drivers seat and we zoomed away from my house. When we were about a mile from his house he pulled over and I looked over at him.

" Why did we stop?"

" Oh no reason I just wanted to do this."

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.I smiled and kissed him back and he smiled pulling away.

" I just wanted a kiss from my girl." he siad smileing at me and I giggled.

He then started the engine and drove to his house a little nervouse of what he was going to do. _Maybe I shouldnt do this I mean I love her and I know she loves me but what if this is to much for her to handle and what about me? I mean I wonder if she knows I know she is a vampire and if she is thinking of killing me! She wouldnt would she no she would not he was thinking in his head until he reached his house. _Brieson looked over at me and I noticed something was bothering him and I ask...

" Is there something wrong?" He said...

" No its nothing."

" Oh okay." I said smileing getting out of his car and me and him headed twords his house.

When we reached his front door he opened it and let me in first and I blushed and he smiled but I still noticed something was bothering him.

I sighed and said " Brison please tell me what is wrong."

Brieson sighed " Later" " Okay" I said.

He then covered my eyes and led me to the kitchen and I smelled cake and I smiled thinking _Aw he didnt have to do this for me! He is so sweet! But im a vampire I can eat food but i might get sick! Calm down eat it and love it!._

Then he let me see the cake it was beautiful! I wanted to cry but I just smiled and said " I love it!" and Brieson smiled.

We sat down and ate some of the cake and he then said " Close your eyes and follow me upstairs." I did as I was told and because I was in heat Oh my God I wanted him right there and then but I followed. He grabed my hand and led me upstairs. I was so excited!

" Here we are." he said as he closed a door behind me.

" Open your eyes." he said and I did. He had taken me to his room and he had set out glade candles! I loved it and I turned around and kisses him deeply with love, passion, and want and he seemed to get my drift and pulled me closer to him and he deepened the kiss and that made my world spin. We slowly made it to the bed and He landed on top of me. He then started to french kiss me and Oh GOD! He tasted so good! My fanges started to grow and I tried to pull back but he pulled me closer. I pushed him off me and turned away.

" Are you allright?" Brieson asked me.

" Im fine." I muffled and he said turn around.

I said " No."

He touched me and I said " Dont touch me!" and he jumped back. I got up to leave but he got infront of me and blocked my way out.

" Move ." I said shakyly.

" No, Dont you want to know Good I could make you feel." He said sexually. I shivered. " Mmmmmm!" he said in lust as he pulled me close to him but I said...

" Please move" weakly.

" No" he said calmly.

"You know I could move you dont you?"

" Then why dont you?" he asked and I stopped and thought_ " Why dont I?"_ Then I looked into his eyes they were filled with lust.

" I know your a vampire and im going to make you feel like no other" He said as he kissed me again and carried me back to the bed and I moaned. He layed me down and crawled on top of me and licked my cheek and I shivered again and he chuckled.

" Why are you laughing?" I asked him and he smirked the hottest smirk in the world and said...

" I cant belive you still dont know."

" Know what?" I asked suspiousely as he pinned me down still smirking. He leaned down and whisperd..

" Im a Vampire two!"


	8. Wow!

Vampire Love

I Looked at him in shock then his scent hit me and yes it smelt like mine!

" How!"

" Ive been hiding my scent from you to see how you would react to me as a human and I feel like I need to change back to who I really am and give you the real preasent you came for." he said sexily into my ear and I shivered.

He got off me and instantly his form changed and he was HOT! His hair was Jet black, his eyes were murky purple, he was about 5ft. 9in., his form was well muscular,but the best was he was goth! I thought I was going to pass out but I knew that was impossible and he walked back twords me in a want manner and was back on top of me and kissed me and I moaned he then sliped his hand under my shirt and ripped it open and I gasped. He smirked and whispered in my ear...

" Am I turning you on my vampire lover?" I said nothing and he smirked again. I slid my hand up his shirt and ripped it open and he purred in approval. He then quickly took my pants off as I did his. He smelled my scent and said...

" Well well your in heat! Good thing I did do this today!" he chuckled and he leaned down and kissed me roughly. I moaned and his eyes turned red and he took my bra and underwear off and I slamed him beneathme while I took his boxers off and he gave me the hottest smile I melted. He slammed me back underneath him and smirked.

" I hope your ready to be shaged like never before!" he slamed into me and smirked.

" Your not a virgen." " Tell me later." he said before slameing into me hard and making me moan louder and louder.

" Mmmmmhm!" he murmered and moaned. I then slamed him against the wall cracking it a little. He moaned louder. He then slamed me on his dresser slameing harder and harder. I moaned louder screaming his name. I was so close and so was he and I slamed him down onto the floor. I rode him hard and fast and we came together. We laid there on the floor panting catching our breath and he lifted me up and placed me on the bed beside him and I said..

" I need to go home."

" I understand" he said getting dressed and changed back to his human form. I got dressed and he said to me..

" We will talk later about some things" and I agreed and he took me home and how I longed to see his real form again and he smirked knowingly and I went inside my house and up to my room and waited til Monday to come.


	9. Brothers!

Vampire Love

_Monday arrived and I found out that Brison had made his human form move to a different state and his real form move here! His real name was Ash. All the girls were drooling over him but he pays no attention to them just me. That makes all the girls jelouse of me and they demand to know how is it that he likes me and none of them and I always shrug and they dont talk to me much but my best friend Kary still did and she told me she had a crush on Ash and asked because she knew he had the hots for me if he had any brothers and I said I dont know. So later that day when it was lunch time Kary sat beside me then my phone started to vibrate and I read the text message and giggles. It said Yes I do have a brother and yes he is enterested in her. I had text back Better not bite her even though she knows we exsits!. He had text back Awww why you and your best friend together forever!. NO! I text back. I heard him laugh in the cafeteria and I blushed and Kary asked me what was going on and I told her That she had a boyfriend Ashs brother and we were to meet him after school. After school I saw him Ash's brother's name was Spike and I said nice name he chuckled and looked at Kary and she was drooling over him and that made him smile. So tonight me and Kary double dated to watch the movie Fright Night and in the middle of it Spike and Kary were in a deep make out session. Ash smirked and I looked at him and he leaned in to kiss me but I had said no! He just laugh lightly and when the movie was over we went to eat at Spikes house and I muttered to both brothers no funny businesses. They just smirked and said sure whatever and we talked for hours I swear! but it was only for about 20 mins! Then spike did the old trick of yawning like he was bored and wraped his arm around Kary and Ash just wraped him arm around me. Spike looked deep into Karys eyes and yet again another makeout session and I graoned and rolled my eyes I mean im very happy she is happy but God so much kissing! After about 5 mins I said Okay im going home but before I left Ash pulled me to a room and said now is the time to talk.__We talked about were we came from and he told me how he was turned then wehen I told him how I was turned he was shocked. How is that possible! he had asked me but I didnt know the we had mind blowing sex again and also I noticed from the thumping next door to us Kary had to. We went home and well waiting for the next day to start! Well goodnight Diary._


End file.
